User talk:Michaeldsuarez
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :--Michaeldsuarez Admin? Hey Michael. I know you're already an admin at other wikis, but the one semi-active admin here isn't enough to accommodate the amount of traffic the wiki is receiving now that Fable II is out. Since I know you're a good admin, I wanted to offer it to you again here. Let me know if you're interested. JoePlay (talk) 23:17, 29 October 2008 (UTC) thanks thanks great to be here. Contributions Heh nice to see my tiny edit hasn't gone unoticed. I was thinking of contributing more, having just got Fable 2, but my 360 broke. I'll probably make more contributions other than a small typo fixes once I can play the game myself. PerfidousT 14:44, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, have just completed Fable 2 and so would be happy to share any knowledge about the game with others. :) *In how many wikias are you? Well, I meet you again, how are you? I am just a visitor there, its been a long time I played and finished Fable-I so, I cannot remember many things. Odysseas-spartan-53. Why? Why did you send me a welcome message, I havn't been here for ages (I'm Ameki by the way). :In order to gain your attention; this wiki needs help. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:33, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Great site! This site is great! Good work! help can you tell me simpley what that souls quest is?15obrienc 16:36, 2 December 2008 (UTC)15obrienc Language Hey, Thanks for the welcoming. I was just wondering what language is used for spelling here, is it English(US) or English(UK). I Might Kil0 03:38, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Hey. Happy to help out, been glancing at this Wiki for awhile, hopefully we can improve it's quality overall. Catch ya' around.--XRoadToDawnX 20:35, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Er? Any reason the main page isn't edit protected? Whispering 11:17, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the kind greeting I was wondering if you could help me with a problem. Well my Xbox 360 broke last year so I got a Xbox 360 Elite so today I started a new playthrough on Fable 2 Limited Collectors Edition so I go to the chest where the Master Chief armor is meant to be it tells what it says when you have the normal Fable 2 so I was so angry. Nominations Sorry about that, my mistake I should have archived them. Also, congrats on becoming a bcrat! --''Shadowphoenix'' 22:17, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Rollback Hello Michael, I see you gave yourself rollback, just letting you know that when you have the sysop flag, rollback gives no extra permissions or privileges. It is primarily designed for people who are not or are not yet sysops. Regards --Charitwo (talk) 22:58, 20 January 2009 (UTC)